mrscfandomcom-20200216-history
Aug 09, 2012
Match 06 After a 3 month break, the second half of the MRSC season got underway with the Anger's commanding a 3-1-1 season series lead. For the 6th series, the Anger's lineup consisted of Raj Kumar, Geoffrey Chan, and Daisee, while the Rage went with their usual duo of Veer Hitt and Justin Wong. A couple of expecting players didn't show up for this match. Raymond, who is battling off-field issues of gambling chose to remain in the casino while new prospect, Jonathan Nassubam, stated he was too fatigued to play. Sometime during the 3 month break, Geoffrey was diagnosed with fasciitis, a condition affecting his leg. The doctor's had advised him to stay away from the game, however, he chose to risk his health and take part in this series anyway. Game 1 was played on grass and the Anger's grabbed an early 2 goal lead. The Rage retaliated and took the game by a score of 5-3. The Rage played a great game of give-and-go passing that propelled them to this victory. The Anger's key player, Raj, was shadowed all game, thus making it difficult to find space on the field. Game 2 was played in the Rink. Prior to going in the rink, the Anger's player, Daisee, met up with various fans in the audience. They were infact members of a former MRSC team, the West Side Thugs. Daisee took a couple of sips of Irish Whisky with them before entering the rink. Game 2 started off with early errors by the Rage which gave Anger's an early lead. However, once again, the Rage mounted a come back led by strong passing plays and chemistry between Veer and Justin. The Rage went on to win this game 5-2. Once again, their strategy of guarding Raj on all posessions was successful. Game 3 was statistically domianted by Veer as he went on to score all 5 goals for the Rage in a 5-1 thrasing of the Angers. Raj was held scoreless this game, and didn't get any lucky bounces as he hit the goal post 4 times this game. Justin's defense was superb as he stayed tight on Raj and nullfied most of the Anger's scoring opportunities. Daisee was not his usual self and seemed to have been distracted from the Irish Whisky as he was letting in terrible goals. The Rage went on to sweep this series by 3-0 and this is the first time they have done it this season. The series is now 3-2 in favour of the Anger's with 1 tie. This night belonged to Veer Hitt. He dominated in the score sheets but not to be forgotten is Justin Wong who played some amazing defense and blocked many of the shots taken by Anger's star player Raj Kumar. In fact, it was Justin's defense on one end and Veer's offense on the other end that made for a 3-0 sweep. Veer led all scorers with 10 goals, averaging 3.33 goals per game today. It is the first time this season that a player had scored all 5 goals for his team in a single game. He took full advantage of his long shots which were finding its way into the net from eveerywhere. It was an unexpected performance from Veer as reports claimed that he was very tired and hadn't slept much for the past few days. Justin assisted in the Rage's series win with 5 goals today. Lost in the official stats are his assists and invaluable defensive play on Raj. Justin was constantly applying pressure on Raj and cutting off his angles for any good scoring chances. Raj's performance was on par, but he just didn't have any offensive support today. His teamate, Geoffrey, was battling Fasciities and wasn't very effective. Daisee was a liability on both ends. These factors made it difficult for Raj to amount any decent offense, but in the end, he still managed to produce 4 goals and is still the current scoring leader overall. Blame cannot be shifted onto Geoffrey, who didn't play with his feet today, but rather with his heart. Battling through great pain and aganist the doctors advice, he decided to play. Despite the intense pain, he supported his team with 2 goals. Geoff is a warrior, as he gave it 100 percent of the 10 percent his body was able to give. Daisee's performance was a big disappointment today. Not only did he not score a single goal, but he was a liablity on the defensive end by letting in a few easy shots. He was distracted with his cellphone, and it is also suspected that his pre-game Irish Whisky was hindering his performance. In other news, former West Side Thugs members have expressed an interest in playing in future MRSC games. Although nothing has been officially announced at this point. Scoresheet * If necessary Game Statistics Games played | Goals | Goals per game